


Tetsurou Kuroo x Chubby Fem!Reader

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, NSFW, chubby fem!reader, headcanons, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Brought to you by a request - kuroo with a chubby gf perhaps ?? sfw and nsfw hehe;))
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 33





	Tetsurou Kuroo x Chubby Fem!Reader

##  **𝕊𝔽𝕎**

⤏ First off, Kuroo doesn’t care what size you are as long as he likes your mind and intentions 

⤏ Kuroo is very protective of you and will always speak up/be at your defense if anyone DARE say anything about your weight or what you look like

⤏ He will always tell you that it’s just more for him to love about you

⤏ Kuroo loves how warm you are because I have this feeling that he’s often cold 

⤏ He likes to wrap his long arms around you, pulling you close so he can squish into you

⤏ When the two of you cuddle sometimes he likes to be the little spoon just so you can wrap yourself around his skinny ass. ~~Also likes to have his face in your chest~~

⤏ I feel like Kuroo would love to kiss chubby cheeks, so if you have them, be prepared to be smooched all over your face at any given moment

⤏ If you’re standing in place for whatever reason, he will be behind you with his arms wrapped around you holding you close to him. While his chin is on your head or his face is in your neck 

##  **ℕ𝕊𝔽𝕎**

⤏ Any chance he gets, he will dig his fingertips into any part of squishy skin you have

⤏ He LOVES to watch your skin dimple in around his skinny fingers

⤏ Again with the chubby cheeks, all the more better to suck him off with ;) plus your plump lips around his cock is a delightful sight

⤏ Kuroo is a fan of thigh fucking. He will push your thicc thighs together and use his precum and your spit as lube for his cock

⤏ He also likes to just rub his cock between your fat pussy lips. Getting your slick all over him

⤏ But once he’s inside you, god those plush wet walls tightening around you makes him lose his mind

⤏ You can bet that his hands are either going to be on your thighs or your tits while he fucks you. 

⤏ Kuroo is also a nipper. He will nip and suck on any piece of supple skin that he can get his mouth on while he’s fucking you. 

⤏ His favorite position is either doggy style so he can stare at that nice ass OR you riding him, letting him hit deep inside you in each position 

⤏ Speaking of cuddling like above, naked cuddles are the best so he can feel all of your warm skin against his 

⤏ Randomly he will grope your tits, ass, and thighs, almost in a kneady way 

⤏ Loves to make out with you especially if your mouth overpowers his. He might be a switch more than others think


End file.
